swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hapan Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary The Hapes Consortium was founded by a group of pirates, and even in modern times many traditions reflect these origins. One such notable relic from its founding days is the martial arts style employed by the Hapans in their honor duels. These contests of strength and skill are often powerful displays of martial arts prowess, and few other combat styles are as brutal as the Hapan martial arts. Several variants on the Hapan style exist, with different masters teaching different techniques, but the form represented here is considered to be the most general form of the martial arts style. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Hapan Martial Artists inflict an additional +1D damage when using their martial arts (above and beyond base damage listed for maneuvers). Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Feint Description: The character can feint to draw off an opponent's defense. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he fakes a maneuver to draw his opponent off. If the opponent's Perception roll is lower than the character's martial arts skill roll, the character gains a +2D to his next attack skill roll. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flawless Counter Description: The character can counter a melee attack to perfection. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, his next attack (which must be a hand-to-hand attack) is automatically successful. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Roundhouse Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a spinning kick to the head. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill roll indicates that the character delivers a spinning kick to the head of an opponent. In addition to the +1D+2 to damage, the opponent is considered "Stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Snap Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful kick with relative speed. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver a powerful kick at Strength+1D damage with such speed that he may make one other hand-to-hand attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Triple Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver three attacks with his foot. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character, after making the skill roll, may deliver a trio of powerful kicks at Strength+2 damage in a single round. Any further actions this round incur the multiple action penalty as normal. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts